Iridiscencia
by Akatsuki-itasasu
Summary: Enji es lo único que tiene color en su vida, él es todos los colores y todas las tonalidades que podría necesitar. DRABBLE AU SIN QUIRK


**DISCLAIMER:** My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi. Escribo de él sin fines de lucro.  
 ** _DRABBLE | AU SIN QUIRK._**

* * *

Hawks era un niño especial.

Lo supo por la forma en que sus compañeros le miraban cuando hablaba de todos esos colores que decoraban su entorno, centelleando en grandes manchas cuando jugaban todos juntos en el tiempo de recreo.

Hawks corre detrás de las risas verdosas y naranjas de sus compañeros de clases, extiende sus pequeñas manos hacia los morados manchones que son las palabras de su profesora del preescolar y ríe con genuina felicidad cuando el brillante azul cielo le llena la mirada cada que su madre le llama para volver a casa.

Él adora los colores que ve, le gusta cuando las voces de sus vecinos le tiñen la vista de rosáceos cada mañana al saludarlo, siente un cosquilleo agradable en la cara cuando el agua le salpica en tonos plateados y está en armonía cuando la blanca voz de su doctor le dice que ver aquellos colores está bien, que no hay nada mal con él.

Hawks es especial, y también es feliz de vivir en un mundo tan colorido como su sonrisa.

.

.

.

— Hawks, ¿De qué de color es mi voz? — Pregunta Natsuo adelantando por varios pasos a su mejor amigo en el camino hacia el colegio.

Natsuo jamás para de preguntárselo, incluso aunque sepa la respuesta. Hawks le alcanza y le revuelve el cabello con gentileza.

— Es marrón, Natsuo, marrón —  
— ¿Te gusta el marrón, Hawks? — Inquiere Natsuo con curiosidad y al rubio se le llena la vista de brillantes destellos marrones.

Hawks extiende sus manos hacia el vasto cielo veraniego sobre ellos. Le gusta el marrón, sí, pero no más de lo que le gusta el verde de su profesora de piano o el naranja de la voz de Fuyumi.

— Me gusta el azul— Responde cerrando la mano frente a una nube, como si con ello pudiese robarle al cielo un poco de ese brillante color que tanto le llama.

Su amigo lo imita, cerrando ambas manos frente a su cara.

— El azul es fantástico — Concede Natsuo.

.

.

.

La madre de Hawks ha muerto y ahora todo a su alrededor son colores apagados y sombras oscuras acechándole.

Las flores en el jardín son una interminable escala de negros y blancos que no le dan paz, y la voz de su padre clama y le quema en un espantoso gris que puede ver incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Hawks se encierra en su habitación y comienza a manchar todos sus lienzos en supuestos amarillos y marrones, intenta con todas sus fuerzas devolver el color a su vida, cualquiera que no fuese esa escala monocromática asfixiante estaba bien. Pero no lo logra.

Nada cambia, nada vuelve.

Su Madre ha muerto, el color se ha ido y el cielo ya no resplandece en su azul favorito.

.

.

.

— Entonces Hawks, ¿De qué color es estar enamorado? — Inquiere Fuyumi con real curiosidad.

Hawks sonríe a medias y se encoge de hombros con timidez, ¿Que se supone que debía contestar sí el padre de la chica es todo tonalidades y destellos? Enji es lo único que tiene color en su vida, él es todos los colores y todas las tonalidades que podría necesitar.

Desde sus finas y tupidas pestañas rojizas, hasta su singular sentido del humor tan verde. El señor Todoroki brilla en tantos tonos vibrantes que incluso cuando amonestaba a Hawks por pasar todo el día en su casa el menor se sentía completo, como cuando era un niño.

— Es color mierda, horrible y apestoso. — Responde en un murmullo, evitando que el señor Todoroki pudiese escucharlos desde la cocina.

Justo como eso se sentía el amor.

— Escuché eso— Amonestó Enji saliendo de la cocina con algunos refrescos y todo el salón se llenó de manchas y líneas curvadas amarillas, tan cálidas como el sol.

Hawks sonrió, guardando dentro de su corazón hasta el más imperceptible de los tonos en las palabras del padre de su mejor amigo.

— Déjalos en paz, Enji — Pide Rei en su blanco tono conciliador.

Enji olvida los reclamos y comienza una conversación con su esposa. La vista de Hawks se inunda en cegadores flashes azules, tan cegadores como los azulados ojos de Enji. Es un perfecto azul cielo.

Hawks está enamorado, lo sabe y la verdad le desgarra por completo.

Es el azul que siempre ha buscado y ese azul no le pertenece.

* * *

Criticas, sugerencias y comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.  
Como siempre, mil gracias por leer.


End file.
